


Struggle To Fit In

by stottbromance



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Abuse, Brothers, Cutting, Family, Help, Self Harm, Sleep Walking, Stealing, Telepathy, enjoy, powers, super powers, telekinisis, teleporting, tomorrow people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stottbromance/pseuds/stottbromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhm, this is another Tomorrow People Fan Fiction enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Metting Them

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, this is another Tomorrow People Fan Fiction enjoy

Quinn's POV

I walk down the street and see all the people walking down the busy streets. They are all so happy. So normal, it seems so easy why do I always feel out of place. I walk home and accidentally turn into a alley turning the wrong way because I was to busy playing flappy bird. 

Suddenly I hear this screeching noise and I put my hands over my ears and it won't stop. The pain it's so much. Make it stop someone. God it hurts. I am about to pass out when it stops and I get up and then I hear a voice I think,

'there is another break out she's in a alley way on Brooklyn street'

I look up at the street sign and see that I am on Brooklyn street. Wait what? Why would anyone be after me? I'm a useless piece if shit on the street that has a tiny apartment. I look down at my wrist to look at the time and see my recent cuts on my wrist and they almost reach my elbow crease. I pull my sleeves back down and look up and just as I do I see two people run into the alley way. 

So I decide to play it innocent. "Um hi. Why are you guys running into a dead alley?" I ask.  
They look at each other 'she's play it dumb. Get her.' 

I look at them wide eyed and take some steps back and feel the end if the alley way behind me. I look for a way out panicked and then the screeching comes back and I see them crouch down covering their ears. I cover my ears and crawl down to them and try to get last them and the blonde guy grabs my ankle. I try to shake out if his grip but I can't. I am not getting kidnapped today. The noise stops and I kick his hand and he still doesn't let go so I kick his shin but he still doesn't. 

"I won't hurt you." He tells me and I nod not and clear my head of running and basically lie to myself to make them think that I won't run away. 

We all get up and start to head out of the alley and I dash off running across the street. Then suddenly a car comes out of nowhere and rams into me. I groan on the ground and I look and see my wrist bleeding and my shoulder and knees bleeding through my clothes I groan and get up. All I see the blond boy and the dark haired girl come running to me and the blond boy picks me up and they carry me to the alley way and then I feel weightless and we all are suddenly in a sewer thingy place. I see people gather around us. 

"What the hell happened?" I boy coming tworads us asks. 

"Stephen it's fine we will get her cleaned up she ran into the street and got hit....by a car." the blond boy says. 

Steven slightly calms down. "But John no one was supposed to get hurt. We don't need anyone else hurt. I mean Russel already got beat up this week. " He says 

"Put me down. " I tell John he looks at me weirdly. "I said put. me. down. like now. " I tell him sternly. He shakes his head and carried me to a room and pulled out the medical kit. 

"I need you to take off your hoodie so we can look at your wrist and your shoulder." he says, opening up the bag.

I shake my head no and he looks at me weird. He cannot see my wrist. "Nope. Never." I thought forgetting that they can read mind. 

"Why?" he asks. I just shake my head. "Let me see your damn wrist god, what is your problem. " He asks mad. 

"No I will not let you see my damn wrist. " I tell him again. He picks me up and carries me to the living room place. 

"Stephen, Cara come here like now. " He yells and they come. 

"What?" they both ask. "She won't take off her hoodie so I can see her wrist and shoulder." He says mad. 

"Be nicer." Cara says and starts walking away. 

"I guess I will have to force her hoodie off then" he was talking to Stephen then turned around. 

Before I can react he teleports in front if me and holds me with one hand and takes off the hoodie with the other I start to mentally curse. My wrist is showing and I am about to pull it to my shirts and hide it but he grabs my wrist. 

"What is this?" he asks furious and I hear a lot of gasps and Cara turns around. She is about to say something but then he teleports me and him into a room and puts a lock on the door so no one can get in or out. I sigh and look at him and he looks at me with sorrow in his eyes. "What is that?" he asks again, worried. 

"I think you and I know what it is dumbass. " I mumble quietly. 

"What did you say?" he was mad, I can tell.

"You heard me." I mumble again. 

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Why the hell do you care?! You just met me. I'm the worthless shit on the street! why do you even care!" I yell at him "If you really don't know what it is I'll tell you. I self harm. Happy?!" I yell at him tears filling up in my eyes. I walk over to the lock and I imagine myself out if here into the living room and suddenly I am there. And everyone is looking at me shocked. Then suddenly I am in a head lock. And teleported back in the room. "What the heck are you doing let me go!" I choke out still in a head lock. 

"No." he says not yelling but you can tell he is pissed. 

I teleport back into the living room and I am still in a headlock. I raise my elbow, to elbow him in the face but he catches it and I stomp on his foot and I am pushed into the wall and suddenly I am lifted off the ground by my neck and I'm being choked. 

"Go ahead John hurt me all you want. I've still been hurt worse. " I spat he looked at me with pity and let's me go. 

"Don't you look at me with pity." I tell him angrily. He still looks at me mad. He pushes me telepathically ageist the wall.

"Go ahead kill me. I would love that." I spat. 

"You know nothing about me." he spat back.

"You're only mad because I'm right." I said and he chokes me even more. 

"Shut up you know nothing." And with that he walked away. 

I fell to the floor and teleported back to the room he locked me in before anyone could ask me if I'm fine. I curl into a ball and start sobbing. He looked at me with so much hatred. Everyone gives me that look. No one likes me. I search the room and find a razor. I am about to slide the razor across my wrist when someone teleports in. I drop the razor and jump a little bit. I look up and see it's John I pick it back up and turn away from him and set the razor across my skin then he grabs me and I am teleported back. Everyone looks at us in shock and I realize that I am holding the razor about to cut myself so I put it in my pocket and John looks pissed yet again. 

And we teleport back again. "Give me the razor. " 

"Well hello to you to." I say sarcastically.

"Give. Me. The. Razor. " He says sternly. He sighs and grabs the razor from my pocket. 

'Damnit John. Now I have to find a new one' I thought. 

'I will make sure you won't cut again' he thought back.

"Oh ya, how's that?" I asked out loud.

"your not leaving my sight until I'm 100% sure you won't again. " He says smirking. 

Oh god here we go.


	2. Survive

[Quinn's POV]

Dammit why is John such an ass hole

"I heard that." he said smirking. 

Good butt face. I thought. 

He grabbed my arm and teleported us back into the living room. 

"It's late we should all get to bed. " He says. 

"Yay! I can leave you and sleep awesome." I say.

"No one said you weren't leaving me. " He said smirking. 

If I teleport now he couldn't get me. Haha sucker I thought and was about teleport when he grabbed my wrist and put some   
bracelet thingy on it. 

"It's so you can't use your powers, sorry haha your stuck with me." He said smirking. He grabbed me and teleported into his room and he laid in his bed. 

"Come on Quinn I'm tired!" He said yawning. 

I Sighed and got in the bed beside him. "Night," I said closing my eyes.

\-----------next morning------------------

I wake up in John's arms. Eww. I try to pull out of his grip but I can't. Dammit John get up I sigh as he snores in response. I smirk get up or else. He just snores again. 

'JOHN?" I yelled in his ear, he didn't get up so i teleported into the other room.

John groans and gets up. I try to get up but I wince and fall to the floor again. John looks at me worried. I shrug him off and laugh as if I'm fine. 

"Maybe you should not have taken that bracelet thing off while I was asleep." I tell him smirking he shakes his head 

"I shouldn't have." He agrees, "But maybe you shouldn't have teleported because you can't get up now without a ton of pain. " He laughed..

I shake my head "I am fine." I try to get up again and get to my feet this time. I walk over to him smirking then my eyes widen as I feel my feet give out. 'Um John a little help I'm about to fall.' He comes over to me quickly and catches me just before I fall. He looks at me worried again. 

"I'm fine. Okay so stop worrying. " I tell him. 

Why can't he just believe my lies for once? I just want someone to not worry and for me to handle it on my own all of my problems on my own. I thought of course forgetting that we could read minds. He looked at me with a look saying that he heard that. 'Leave me alone.' He shook his head. 

"No." he said. 

"Why the hell not?" I asked him. 

"Fine then I will leave you alone." I teleported but he grabbed my arm right before I teleported and we both landed in the living room. "John leave me alone." I told him angrily he shook his head no. "Dammit why can't I be alone!" I yelled. 

"I already told you, you aren't leaving my side until I can trust you alone." He reminded me. 

I shook my head. And walked away I ran my fingers through my hair then I got an idea. I could teleport to my home. No one here knows where it is. I smiled. Of course John grabbed my hand and I frowned of course they read minds and so do I. I need to remember that. I teleported out and into the alley way. 

I started walking away from John. "Quinn!" he yelled I just ignored him and kept walking. 

"Quinn! Stop or else!" he yelled.

"Or what?!" I yelled back. 

He ran to me and before I could do anything he pushed me into the wall and pinned my hands so I couldn't punch him. He leaned in and whispered in my ear "Don't test me." I shivered he smirks and then turns and walks away. I teleport myself into my favorite park. I hear John teleport but I am to much in awe to turn around. I gasp it's so pretty. I've only seen snow in pictures. 

"This. Is. Awesome!" I sneakily walk over to the bench near me and make a snow ball. 

John walked up behinde me, "We have to leave."

"Aww why?" I ask disappointed. 

"I have new information on someone." He says I sigh and we both hide behind a tree and teleport. We teleport in and then I take the snowball out of my pocket and throw it and it hits John in the head. John turns around and he looks really mad. 

Oh shit what did I just do. He runs to me and I teleport by the couch he chases me again so I teleport but don't think of where and just do it so he won't know. I end up under the couch and I hold the boards so if anyone looks under they won't find me. 

"Dammit Quinn where did you go?" He says ticked off like a time bomb. Haha ticked off like a time bomb I'm so funny. 

"John, come here. TIM found some new information." Cara says to John. They both walk out. Then I hear a new voice. 

"Quinn come out. " They said. 'I don't know you so no' I thought.

"Well you would if you came out and saw me." He said. 

I teleported out but no one was here. 

I followed John and Cara's path. I saw the room with the robot. 

"TIM what information do you have?" John asked. 

"I have information on the girl Quinn. " He said. I went wide eyed. No they can't find out. "She is your age John if you didn't know. Her name is Quinn Thomas. Her neighbors have reported yelling and the sounds of something hitting something at her house. I think she could be-" TIM was saying but John stormed out and I quickly teleported out. But I ended up in what looked like a fighting room. I hid behind some boxes and stuff then the door open loudly. 

"Quinn!" John yelled I flinched at his voice and hit some weapons and they all clanged together. He looked my way and saw me and was storming over but I teleported into the living room. As soon as I got in so did John. I ran across the room and teleported out into a room with medical stuff. I looked around and saw a something in the floor. I pulled and it opened and led to a stair case. I quickly walked down the stair case and shut the door. I heard John teleport into the room. Haha he can't find me in my secret thing in the floor I thought. Oh crap we read minds I forgot. Dammit. I race down the stairs and I trip and fall onto the floor and hit something sharp. 

"Dammit." I yelled the stair case opened, and John flicked on a light. I held my leg and crawled back away from him. 

"Quinn? What did your family do to you?" he asked slightly calm although inside he probably wanted to yell that. 

"Nothing." I told him and got up wincing. I walked to the stair case but John grabbed my arm and pulled me back. 

"Can I just go get cleaned up. I have cuts and bruises and your just pulling me around like a rag doll." I said pissed off. He was about to protest but I teleported us both into the living room. 

"Hey can I get some help since this Jackass won't do anything!" I yelled and Cara and Stephen came in and saw my leg and carried me into the medical room. 

"This is going to hurt, a lot. " Cara said. I nodded telling her it was fine and she started to stitch up my foot. I kept wincing and of course cursing until it was finally over... for that. I had landed on it weird when I fell done after hitting it. Cara quickly made a cast after telling me I broke my foot. Stephen handed me some crutches and I stumbled out. Well they did clean up my bad cuts and bruises to. Then I walked out. I reached the living room and walked past it into John's room. I laid on the bed and sighed. Damn everything hurts. John walked in but I didn't even open one eye. 

"Did your parents hurt you? Did your brother hurt you?!" John walked over to me. I quickly got up ignoring all the pain and stormed over to him and he teleported out and I followed. Into the living room apparently. I walked over to him and punched him right in the face. 

"Don't you dare even think my brother did anything. My parents did but stopped. Years ago. School happened." I spat. 

He looked at me with a smirk "I don't believe you." he said. With that he went and tried to punch me but I dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed my leg and made me flip onto the floor. I hit it with a loud smack and people winced. I got up and teleported behind John and put him in a headlock. 

"Your a sick son of a bitch." I yelled, wishing I wasn't here. He quickly grabbed me over his shoulders and flipped me again, and again I hit the floor with a smack. But this time I heard a crack. I turned over and got up again and teleported in front of John and elbowed him in the nose. He touched his nose and looked at the blood on his fingers. Then he punched me in the face. I fell back and landed on my shoulder. 

Cara came running in, "Stop it, you guys act like children. 

"Or what?" I asked "You kick me out and let ULTRA kill me. You know what? that sounds like a great plan. Why don't I help you and go and pack my stuff." I said and teleported to John's room and started packing when John stormed in. 

"What do you think your doing?!" he yelled. "Packing what does it look like?" I said. 

"Don't leave. You'll die, or get your powers stripped," He said 

"Fine I won't leave but I'm sure as hell not staying with you." I said and packed my stuff and walked out. 

"I've decided I'm not going to go. But I'm not staying with John, Can I stay on the couch?" I asked. 

Cara nodded and smiled. 

I yawned "Why don't we all go to bed?" Cara asked, everyone nodded and headed to their rooms and sadly John's room was the only room near the couch. I went and laid on the couch and drifted off into sleep. I woke up screaming and John came running in. 

"What happened?!" he asked panicked. 

"Nothing it's fine. " I said. I just laid back down and closed my eyes. But the memories came back and flooded my mind. I open my eyes quickly and John looked at me curiously. 

"I'm just not tired anymore. " I said fake smiling he just sighed. 

"Look I know-" I cut him off. 

"I'm hungry how about you?" I asked still fake smiling he shook his head. 

"I'm just going to go back to sleep." he said and walked back into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it


	3. Trying To Leave

[Quinn's POV]

John went to his bed and I just laid down on the couch. Why did TIM have to find out everything? My parents did actually stop hitting me because my brother got a great job, so we didn't have to work so hard for everything. My mom and dad stopped drinking even. It really was school. I got beaten up by the same boys everyday. The neighbours reported that because my brother and dad got into a argument and my brother knocked over the vase, but when they solved out the problem they just high-fived and went to bed. 

I got up and walked over to TIM's room "TIM can you tell me about John?" I asked "Oh and be quite people are sleeping." 

"Yes just hold on. John had been taken by ULTRA as you may know and he had been tested on. He had never been the same since then." TIM said. 

"Thanks TIM." I said and walked out. So John had been taken by ULTRA and been tested on. We can't kill but he choked me just fine. Oh my god. John can kill. I thought good thing he doesn't know that I know. He would be really mad if he knew that I knew. I walked to the couch and saw John sitting there looking really mad. 

"What were you doing?" He asked mad. 

"Um I went to OZ then wonderland it was fun but then I decided Narnia was better." I said. 

He shook his head, 'I know that you know but I swear if you tell anyone I will kill you. Got that? Don't say one word to anyone I will know if you do. Besides no one will believe you.' He thought.

'You know what John. I wouldn't but I do know I was right. You are a sick excuse for a person that scares people for what they want. And you really are broken ever since you were tested on by ULTRA.' I thought. 

"Now lets go to bed I'm tired. " I said. 

He nodded and walked to his room I grab my bag by the couch and teleported out. Why is John such a dick? ULTRA the men in suits that hunts is down tested in John as a young boy and broke him. Suddenly I looked around and saw that the same men were following me in black suits. I quickly turned the corner and walked into a shop. I saw a wig, a hat, and a new outfit and bought it. Then I walked out and quickly turned down a alley and teleported into the base. 

I looked and saw John sitting on the couch talking to Cara I quickly hid and teleported somewhere which happened to be Stephen's room. 

"What are-" I put my finger to my mouth to tell him to be quiet. He shut up and I teleported out and into the weapons room and walked around looking for my phone that I left in here. Suddenly I was out in a headlock and teleported into the living room. I kept hitting their arm but they wouldn't let go. 

"What were you thinking teleporting out?! are you crazy?!" John screamed at me.

"Why yes I am. And I was just leaving." I tuned around, but Russell grabed my arm.

"They will find you, you can't leave." Russell said

"Watch me," I went to teleport out but a suppression cuff was put on my wrist. Then the arms let go and I turned around to see John. Cara had already left and went back to bed once she figured out I was back and safe. God I really hate John right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)


End file.
